En 100 émotions
by Nono2b
Summary: Série de drabbles et de textes courts. Parce qu'il y a des bouts de scène qui manquent, des moments passés sous silence, oubliés, que l'on aimerait voir. Et ces scènes coupées, je vous les dévoile.
1. J'écris mais je crie

Bonjour, bonjour !

Décidément, en ce moment, je me surpasse !

J'ai commencé il y a quelques temps déjà une série de drabbles (textes en cent mots) et je décide, aujourd'hui, de la poster.

Cela dit, ce ne sera pas toujours _exactement_ des drabbles, parfois des idées comme ça, des textes pas assez longs pour être des Os.

Je commence avec celui-ci, du PDV de Rick lorsqu'on lui pose une fameuse question.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

___**J'écris mais je crie**_

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'écris ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça t'apportais.

- Ça ne m'apporte rien, ça me sauve, ça garantit ma survie. Parce que chacun de ces mots qui sortent de mes doigts ou de mon stylo viennent du plus profond de mon cœur, de mes tripes. Et comme je ferme trop souvent ma gueule, je hurle en silence. J'écris des vies alors que je crie la mienne. Ce n'est pas juste mais ça fait tellement rêver que j'arrive à me faire sourire. Seul. Ta question est plutôt idiote en fait, parce qu'en me demandant pourquoi j'écris, tu me demandes pourquoi je respire.


	2. Tas de plumes

****Bonsoir !

Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plaît, et j'espère que ça continuera à l'être !

Merci à **:**

**Guest : **Eh bien ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère te voir pour celui-ci ainsi que tous les autres ;)

**Bloups :** Oui, c'est souvent le problème avec les drabbles, ça ne plaît pas parce que c'est court. Personnellement, à partir du moment où c'est bien écrit... :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**RadioJAJA : **J'ai hâte que Beckett cherche à en apprendre plus sur son cher écrivain ! Ça promet de très belles scènes :) Merci !

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : **Pas bizarre, disons... compliquée. Merci :)

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : **Merci bien ! :)

* * *

**Tas de plumes**

* * *

Des larmes qui explosent, des cris et des suppliques. Une main qui se pose sur un bras avant d'être violemment repoussée. Un corps se braque.

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer...

On ne peut jamais imaginer, on ne peut jamais comprendre. Mais son cas était différent, elle l'avait vécu, elle avait été à la place de cette jeune femme qui explose en sanglots. Doucement, elle lui tend une boîte de mouchoirs d'où la victime en tire trois d'un seul coup.

Roy Montgomery fixe ces deux femmes partageant cette même douleur, ce même sentiment d'abandon. L'une tente de se réveiller de ce cauchemar tandis que l'autre l'est déjà et crie vengeance. Kate lui attrape brusquement les mains, surprenant le corps fragile qu'elle tient désormais. La jeune policière, le bleu, fait place à l'oiseau blessé qu'elle croise tous les matins dans son miroir.

- J'avais 19 ans...

Roy s'éclipse en silence, laissant aux oiseaux blessés le temps de récupérer leurs plumes.


	3. Give me shelter

****Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà un nouveau petit texte qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. :)

Merci à :

**Solealuna : **Merci, Luna ! :D

**HeartinCages : **Suis-je démasquée ? x) C'est vrai que cette comparaison me tient à coeur, certainement pour des raisons personnelles et puis, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est finalement. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. :)

**Quetsche : **Comme je l'ai dit, les drabbles, c'est une question d'aimer ou pas. Merci en tout cas ! :)

**Shoukapik : **Non, pas sûre... encore une fois ? :D Merci !

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Tu m'as fait bien rire avec tes reviews ! Je dirais... sans commentaire. :p Merci pour tes commentaires !

******Bones-Booth156-Bones :** Merci ! :)

**RadioJAJA : **J'aime ? Je l'adore ! A tel point que j'en ai écris une fiction xD Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Give me shelter**

* * *

Assise ici, au bord de la fenêtre, les yeux parcourant les lumières de _Big Apple_. Une vision apaisante qu'elle avait toujours adoré contempler. Surtout la nuit, lorsque tous dorment, lorsque le vacarme s'éteint et que les lumières s'allument. Ce soir était un de ces soirs pour elle. Un soir où le sommeil ne vient pas et où son regard et son sourire ne sont plus obligés de mentir.

Elle inspira profondément, son souffle fut entrecoupé par l'annonce d'un prochain sanglot. Elle ne voulait rien laisser couler, ce soir encore.

Elle était Kate Beckett après tout.

Mais la respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne dans cette même pièce était ignorante à l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sillon brillant barrant une de ses joues. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait malmenées il y a encore quelques heures.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.

Et comme si ce dernier n'attendait que son chuchotement, il ouvrit grand les yeux, un nouveau regard brillant ce soir.

Sans bruit, les yeux vissés sur sa silhouette recroquevillée, il vint près d'elle. Toujours dans ce silence assourdissant, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte rassurante, accueillante. Les doigts glacés de Kate formèrent un poing sur son torse brûlant, une chair de poule le fit frissonner de part en part et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, lui donnant cet abri qu'elle réclamait sans un mot.


	4. Sous une pluie d'eau chaude

****Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau texte, il se situe après le 5x01.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci pour vos commentaires :D

* * *

**Sous une pluie d'eau chaude.**

* * *

C'était terminé. Fini. L'affaire de sa vie. Le pourquoi, le comment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vivre tranquillement. Mais en disant cela, elle se mentait à elle-même. Et elle ne voulait plus.  
Alors que Castle s'installait dans son canapé, elle fila à la salle de bain, dans un murmure qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Débarrassée de ses vêtements, les repoussant, elle s'engouffra dans sa baignoire, le rideau tiré, et ouvrit l'eau chaude au maximum. Alors que ses pensées vagabondaient, elle se laissa glisser lentement le long du mur glacé, permettant à cette pluie brûlante de s'abattre sur son corps fébrile. Les mains tremblantes, elle rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa l'angoisse l'envahir. Un gémissement rauque lui saisit la gorge tandis que, sur ses joues, les larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau bouillante. Ce fut lorsque Kate perdit pied, les yeux clos, que Castle entra en trombe. Toujours habillé, il lui fit face, les cheveux déjà trempés, et sans un mot elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, laissant plus de dix ans de chagrin remonter à la surface.


	5. Avec tant d'amour

****Bonsoir !

Vos commentaires sont un véritable délice, merci !

Le titre est tiré de "_Les Fausses Confidences_" de Marivaux, et c'est du PDV de Kate, évidemment._  
_

Mais avant, merci à :

**Solealuna : **Espérons que celui-ci aussi en face partit ! ;) Merci !

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Merci, gracias, grazie ! En espérant qu'il te plaise aussi !

**********Bones-Booth156-Bones :** Eh bien ! Merci ! :D

**Mandou-land : **Merci beaucoup ! J'aurai aimé une petite suite à l'épisode ou plutôt, une scène où l'on voit les répercussions de l'affaire chez Beckett.

* * *

**Comment, avec tant d'amour, avez-vous pu vous taire ?**

* * *

- Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, Castle, je le sais. Je suis froide, égoïste, indépendante, j'ai et j'aurai toujours ce mur autour de mon cœur malgré tout ce que vous pourrez faire pour moi. Je suis obsédée par le meurtre de ma mère. Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour ceux que j'aime, pour vous, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis une menteuse, une lâche en vous cachant que je n'ai jamais oublié. Je suis morte de peur pour tout vous dire. Je ne cesse de vous repousser, je suis à l'origine de vos souffrances. Vous me croyez inébranlable ? Mais je suis encore plus faible derrière ce mur. Je veux toujours avoir le contrôle, je ne supporte pas de le perdre. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison que je me confie à vous sans que vous ne puissiez m'entendre, Castle.

* * *

Reviews ? :D


	6. Imaginons

Bonjour !

Voilà un nouveau drabble avec 100% de dialogues et ultra fun à écrire !

Waouh ! Cinq reviews ! Je vais mourir étouffée ! xD

Merci donc à :

**Mandou-land : **Oui, la chute veut absolument tout dire et tout confirmer :) Merci !

******Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** Merci à toi pour ces deux reviews d'affilées !

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Raaaah... te moque pas, y'a un blocage ! Merci en tout cas :D

******Bones-Booth156-Bones :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça peut être compliqué de mettre des émotions en un si petit texte mais... non, au final xD Ça vient tout seul !

* * *

**Imaginons**

* * *

- Allez, Kate. Imagine !

- D'accord. Brune.

- Rousse !

- Rick...

- Désolé.

- Je disais : brune. Avec les yeux bleus, comme les tiens, qui pétillent.

- C'est joli vert aussi... pardon.

- Les cheveux bouclés, un caractère de cochon.

- Comme sa maman.

- Ou son père. Butée et indépendante. Douce et absolument adorable.

- Comme moi !

- Elle voudra toujours connaître la vérité et reconnaîtra le mensonge.

- Elle sera grande et très jolie. Elle fera tournée la tête aux garçons.

- Ainsi qu'à son cher papa !

- Elle aura ton nez !

- Et ton sens de l'humour.

- Mon intelligence.

- Mais surtout pas ton égocentrisme !

- Elle sera écrivain.

- Ou flic.

- Et elle voudra toujours avoir le dernier mot, firent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

Allez, faites un petit effet : on cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique !


	7. Démons

****Bonjour, bonjour !

Je reviens poster un petit drabble assez... bizarre (pour changer, me direz-vous !).

Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas, envoyez-moi un MP. ;)

Je raconte, en gros, comment et _pourquoi_ Kate s'est retrouvée avec les cheveux courts dans la saison 1.

Avant, un très grand merci à :

**Quetsche : **C'est compréhensible, aucun décor n'est planté, je prends une scène au hasard et je la "jette". Merci pour ton commentaire. :)

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **Merci, voici un autre ! :D

**Mandou-land : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai un préféré, en plus je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire !

**Mathilde : **Merci beaucoup, ça ne va pas durer longtemps la rigolade par contre... xD

* * *

**Démons**

* * *

Elle essuya la buée et laissa apparaître un visage inconnu, des larmes acides coulaient en silence, des lèvres légèrement retroussées par la colère, des doigts glacés crispés sur la céramique blanche.

Kate était appuyée à l'évier dans sa salle de bain et fixait depuis plusieurs minutes son reflet. Pitoyable. Elle était pitoyable. Ainsi fébrile, encore dégoulinante d'eau brûlante, ses longs cheveux pendaient lamentablement. Quelques gouttelettes tombaient, encore et encore.

_Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

Prise d'une folie, d'une rage noire, elle attrapa cette paire de ciseaux qui la narguait puis enroula une mèche trempée autour de son index. Elle tremblait. Mais ce fut suite à un coup net et précis de l'objet tranchant que Kate regarda ses cheveux colorer de brun la céramique. Comme possédée, elle laissait tomber les mèches par poignées, dans un silence de mort.

Les ciseaux glissaient dans l'évier lorsque, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de verre, elle murmura :

- Je ne veux plus lui ressembler...

* * *

Les reviews sont mon seul salaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Tell me

Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau drabble qui se situe entre le 4x23 et le 5x01.

Vous savez quand Castle et Beckett parlent d'un moment qu'ils ont aimé tous les deux (le matin), et bien, même si ça paraît cochon (*regard lubrique*), eh bien, j'ai eu envie d'imaginer autre chose !

Mais avant, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews (qu'est-ce que j'étais contente ! *-*). Donc, merci à :

**Solealuna : **Haha ! Corruption ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce drabble sera "aussi génial" que l'autre ^^ Merci beaucoup !

**Mandou-land : **Tu as tout compris ! Merci pour ton com' :)

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **Merci beaucoup !**  
**

**Heartincages : **Waouh ! Merci beaucoup ! Personnellement, je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu le pourquoi de ses cheveux courts... ^^

**Shoukapik : **Et non ! Elle se coupe les cheveux parce qu'elle ne veut plus ressembler à sa mère. Merci !

**Guest : **Pourquoi elle se coupe les cheveux, tu veux dire ? Pour ne plus ressembler à sa mère (bis). ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Sarah d'Emeraude : **Tu sais que j'adore tes commentaires (et tes petits bruitages aussi, c'est très drôle !) ? xD Merci beaucoup, et tu n'as rien à m'envier, tu écris très très très bien !

**Madoka ayu : **C'était le but recherché ! Merci beaucoup :D

**Caryslsis : **En voici un autre ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'être lue à deux endroits (et contente surtout d'être commentée aux deux endroits !) :)

* * *

**Tell me**

* * *

Ils s'écroulent, en sueur, sur le lit. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute allure. Une respiration se coupe, l'un tourne le regard vers l'autre et ce petit muscle au creux de sa poitrine se serre. Elle pleure. Elle pleure et il ignore pourquoi. Amorçant, encore timide, un geste vers elle, il la voit se braquer. Et il sait que les vannes se sont ouvertes, que la pression est retombée si brusquement qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien. Toujours ces larmes qui roules, encore et encore. Et lui, il ne sait que faire.

- Kate...

Elle ferme les yeux encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ses cils disparaissent, jusqu'à oublier le monde.

- Parle-moi.

Ses lèvres tremblent tellement qu'elle se contente de se serrer contre lui à s'en briser les os.

- Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, Castle. J'étais suspendue dans le vide, sans espoir, à faire soudainement le point sur ma vie. Et j'ai eu tellement de regrets, si tu savais.

Ses doigts s'accrochent encore plus à son corps brûlant, toujours suspendue au-dessus du vide. Et lui, il essaye seulement de lui tendre la main pour la sauver.

- J'ai démissionné.

Une phrase lâchée dans un souffle. Il se tend un moment, surpris, puis considérant cela comme un acte presque désespéré, il se contente de la serrer toujours plus fort... à s'en briser les os.


End file.
